Love of a Lifetime
by CrueFan21
Summary: After spending the day together, Anna and Kristoff take a moment to look back at all that brought them together, and what lies ahead in the future. A Kristanna one-shot.


 **After spending the day together, Anna and Kristoff take a moment to look back at all that brought them together, and what lies ahead in the future. A Kristanna one-shot.**

* * *

After spending the day together, Anna and Kristoff decided to end it off by relaxing on the dock. They sat on the edge, and watched as the sun slowly started to set in the sky. Anna leaned her head against Kristoff's shoulder, and smiled. "It's so beautiful," she said.

"Yeah, it is," Kristoff agreed.

"I always like watching the sunset, especially with you."

Kristoff smiled, and the two shared a quick kiss. It was hard to believe that it had been over a year since they started dating. It came as a shock to the kingdom at first that Princess Anna was dating someone not in the same class as her, but overtime they had begun to open up to Kristoff. As for the ice harvester, he was still getting used to being around people all the time. For years he believed that people just weren't worth the trouble, but after meeting Anna, he realized just how wrong he was. Every day, whenever he came into the village, he was greeted by the people on the streets. Smiling and waving to him as he walked pass, it was like they admired him. And why shouldn't they, after all he did help save the kingdom of Arendelle from Hans's diabolical plot.

Kristoff was worried that Queen Elsa might not approve of his dating Anna. Not just because he was a commoner, but because of the recent incident with Hans. He was surprised to see that it was quite the opposite. Elsa commended him for his bravery, and all that he did for Anna, and Arendelle. She said that he was a true hero; one that doesn't come around often.

Kristoff was grateful for his new position as the Royal Ice Master and Deliverer. Not only did he make a lot more money from his job, he also received privileges such as being able to live in the castle. As he and Anna sat on the edge of the dock watching the sunset, Kristoff looked down at the woman lying against him. In the past year, he'd experienced so much because of Anna. To think that he was reluctant to assist her in finding Elsa sounded unbelievable now, but it was true. Nonetheless, his act of kindness led to a blossoming romance between the two, and he couldn't be happier.

Anna opened her eyes, and saw Kristoff staring at her.

"What is it?" she asked.

Kristoff smiled. "It's nothing. I'm thinking about how lucky I am."

"Why's that?" Anna asked.

"Because I have you," he said.

Anna blushed. "Thank you, but I feel like I'm the lucky one. If it weren't for you, I'd have never reunited with my sister. I can't even begin to tell you how much that means to me."

"I know. And I'm so happy that I helped that happen," Kristoff said. "I love you, Anna."

"I love you too, Kristoff."

The two leaned in, and shared another kiss; a bit longer than the last. After breaking away, the two turned their attention back to the sunset. "What do you want to do tomorrow?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking that we could have a picnic in the woods; just the two of us."

Kristoff smiled. "That sounds wonderful."

For the next few minutes, there was silence between the two. They chose to just enjoy each other's company as they watched the sun slowly set. After a while, Kristoff finally worked up the courage to ask what he'd been planning on doing all day.

"Anna, I have something to tell you," he said.

Anna sat up, and looked at Kristoff. "Sure. What is it?"

Kristoff took a deep breath, and then spoke.

"Anna, I never thought another human being could make me so happy, but you do just that. Every day, I look forward to what life has in store for us. You've opened doors in my life that I thought were forever closed. And in the process, you brought out the best in me. I can't begin to thank you for that. Whenever I'm with you, I feel like I have the whole world in my hands. Sometimes I stop and ask myself, how could such an amazing woman love someone as common as me? But that's just it: you love for me for who I am, and that's what makes you so special. You accept people for who they are, and you don't judge them. You've got the biggest heart of anyone I know, and every day I'm reminded of how blessed I am to have you in my life. Anyway, the reason I asked you down to the pier was because I have something to ask you."

Kristoff stood up, and then got down on one knee. "I made sure to get Elsa's blessing before I did this; wouldn't want another Eternal Winter to hit Arendelle.

Kristoff reached into his pocket, and pulled a ring from it. At the sight of the small diamond embedded onto the band, Anna's eyes lit up like fireworks.

"I've been saving up for this for months now, and I think it's time I put it to use. Princess Anna of Arendelle, will you marry me?"

Happy tears poured from Anna's eyes as she looked at the man kneeling before her. When Hans had proposed to her she was naïve, and quick to believe that he was her true love. She was devastated when he revealed his true colors; for she believed that she would never find love in her life. But at this moment, watching Kristoff, the man she loved, asking her to marry him brought more joy to her than ever before. Without wasting another second, Anna smiled brightly, and said "Yes. Yes, Kristoff I will."

Before he could say another word, Anna leaped into his arms, and pushed Kristoff onto his back on the top; all the while kissing him passionately.

When Anna lifted her head, she met Kristoff eye to eye, and the two smiled. "You don't know how happy I am right now," Anna said.

"I think I do. I'm the same way," Kristoff said.

"I've dreamed of this moment since I was a little girl, and it's even more magical than I imagined it to be. I love you so much, Kristoff.

"I love you too, Anna."

"So much is in store for us. Who knows what tomorrow will bring?" Anna said.

Who knows is right, we'll just have to take it one day at a time, but no matter what happens as long as you're with me, I know it'll be worth every minute," Kristoff said.

Anna and Kristoff wrapped their arms around each other, and pulled in close as they kissed. Tears fell from their eyes, but not because of sadness, but because of the overwhelming joy they felt. They both knew that they had found the love of a lifetime.

* * *

 **A/N: If you liked this story let me know in the reviews! Also, be sure to let me know if you would like to see more Kristanna one-shots in the future!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
